True Love's Kiss
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Wrote it for school. I kinda like it.


**Author's note: ok this is probably like really unexpected but i wrote it for a school project and i actually really like it xD i got an A on it and my teacher and her son really liked it so yeah. lol its short because its a school project and not that discripted of anything but im still kinda proud of it.**

The sun was shining, and it made the ocean sparkle. People though the ocean looked beautiful on land, but they should really see it from under water.

Ariel and Flounder swam around fast under the sunlight. Ariel was looking for more human treasures for her collection. She had picked up two forks and a mirror, so far. The sun was at the center point in the sky and Ariel knew her father would want her home soon. She started picking up the pace when Flounder called out to her, "Ariel, you dropped something back there!"

Ariel stopped swimming and subconciously touched her neck. "My necklace!" she gasped and dropped her bag of treasures, swimming back to where she had been. She saw her necklace glimmer in the sunlight, but when she shot forward to get it, someone scared her. A black haired boy had reached down and picked it up, then kicked back to the surface.

With a determined look on her face, she began swimming to the surface.

Flounder shot up in front of her. "Ariel, don't! You can't! He's a human!"

"It's my mother's necklace," Ariel replied, still swimming. She reached the surface and saw the same boy jumping up onto the board walk. Hesitantly, she swam over and watched him talk to a little monkey.

"You were right, Abu, there are a lot mroe treasures down there. Check this out!" he pulled Ariel's necklace from his vest pocket. "If I sell this, we can buy a meal that will last us a week!"

Ariel glared. "No, you won't!" she yelled.

The boy turned, while the monkey screeched and grabbed the necklace from him, then hiding in his vest.

"That's my necklace," Ariel stated.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Ariel and that necklace you're going to sell is mine,"

The tiny monkey stuck his tongue out at Ariel, and she swam forward, putting her hand on the boardwalk. "Please, may I have it back? It was my mother's,"

The dark haired boy sighed and took the necklace from his monkey. The monkey screeched again and pulled away. "Now, Abu, if that's her necklace, we have to give it back,"

Abu sighed and handed him the necklace. He leaned down and dropped the necklace into the water.

Ariel darted down to catch it before it hit the ocean floor. She swam back to the top while fastening the clasp. When she rose to the surface, both the boy and the monkey's face were in total shock.

"You...you have a tail," The strange boy stuttered.

Ariel gasped, realizing her tail had shown. Scared that she had been exposed, she darted back down into the water. She made it about halfway to the ground before someone grabbed her tail. Gasping, she turned to see the same boy swimming after her. He gave her a pleading look and pointed up.

Ariel but her lip, considering. After a moment, she swam to the surface. He met her up there, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Aladdin," He held his hand out and Ariel carefully shook it. "You don't have to worry - I won't hurt you,"

Ariel smiled at him, a little convinced.

"So, what's it like to be a mermaid?" Aladdin asked, excited.

"It's not all that great, actually," Ariel admitted. "It's pretty restricted. I mean, like, if you want to swim, you just go for a swim at the beach. I can never walk on land,"

"I never really thought about it that way," Aladdin mumbled. "But I'd still love to be a mermaid. No worries, no cares, just swimming along all day,"

Ariel smirked. "I could make you a mermaid for a day, if you were sure,"

Aladdin's eyes widened. "You could do that? How?"

"Mermaid magic," Ariel laughed. "It would only last until sundown, though,"

"Yes!" Aladdin cheered. "Do it!"

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, yes, positive!"

"Alright. Just keep treading water, and don't swim away," Ariel instructed. She dove into the water and blew air out in bubbles around his kicking legs. The tiny bubbles stuck to him and started to glow a bit. Ariel rose back to the surface, and she leaned towards Aladdin, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It just sets the magic up,"

Just as she spoke those words, Aladdin's legs started to tingle and as he kicked, he felt them morph into one tail.

Aladdin starting moving it around, trying to get used to the feel of it. "Wow, this is so cool," he laughed.

Ariel laughed with him. "So, are you ready to see the ocean through my eyes?"

"Of course!"

Well then...try to keep up!"

Ariel dove under the water and started swimming, leaving Aladdin far behind. After a few minutes, he managed to catch up to her and swim by her side.

Ariel laughed. "Come on, I wanna show you this cool underground cave,"

She reached for Aladdin's hand and started pulling him faster. They didn't have all day! The sun had already started moving towards the west.

Aladdin was still getting used to the tail, and it was alot easiter to swim with Ariel if she was pulling him.

They reached the cave after a long time of swimming. Ariel let go of Aladdin's hand and swam through the tiny opening. Aladdin followed her and was completely in awe when he finally entered the cave.

The two of them were swimming in a tiny, but deep pond with a thousand different exotic fish. The water gave the cave a special green glow. The other entrance of the cave was from on land, and he knew he could get to it and still see Ariel after this magical night was over.

Aladdin swam over to her. "This is magical. Thank you so much,"

She smiled at him and touched her necklace. "No, thank _you_,"

"Well it was your in the first place,"

Ariel laughed and her red hair swirled around her in the water. Aladdin leaned forward to kiss her, but they were interupted by voices.

Ducking down into the cave, they tried to swim out of the opening, but it had a steel gate covering it.

The voices were murmured while they were under water, but they could hear that it was two men.

Before Aladdin or Ariel could react or do anything, a fish net swooped under water and pulled up most of the fish. Ariel pulled Aladdin out of the way, but they still managed to get caught in the net. Along with all the other fish, they were hidden by, they tried to get out of the net.

A big crane pulled the net out of the water and onto the cave floor.

Muted with fear, Ariel grabbed Aladdin's hand tightly. They were pulled back into the ocean and attatched to a boat. The boat started and dragged the net across the sea floor.

Aladdin and Ariel fought with the net to get free, but it was hopeless. In one swift minute, the sea changed from bright to dull and then to straight black.

The sun had already gone down.

The glowing bubbles formed around Aladdin again and clung to his tail. When they cleared, he was kicking his legs and panicking for air.

Ariel panicked with him. He would die if he didn't get to the surface. Once the pressure was on, Ariel thought quick. She reached up and pulled the seashell out of her hair and broke it in half, then used the sharp edge to cut one of the ropes of the net.

Once there was a little whole, all the fish started pouring out, creating a much bigger hole. Ariel grabbed the slightly unconcious Aladdin and swam with him until they reached the surface.

Aladdin gasped for air once he hit the air. Ariel stayed up there with him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You saved me,"

"Of course I did - I put you in that situation,"

"It was worth it, though, all of it,"

Ariel smiled, and Aladdin leaned in to finally kiss her.

The kiss of true love made the water burn and cling to Ariel's tail. As they kissed, she let the water consume her and when they broke apart, she was swimming with two legs.

**Author's note: i know i didnt deserve an A on that lol but i liked it for a kids fairytale thingy.**

**also too i wrote this after watching the AHS season finale so i was full of emotion and i almost wrote that ariel and aladdin turned into serial killers and took over atlantis because i was so upset about tate and violet. anyway...**


End file.
